


Ball Master

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ball Growth, Big Balls, Body Modification, Evolution, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rule 63, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: In the Johto Region there are special balls that can be made through apricorn. Ash uses these new balls to become a better trainer catching new pokemon to bond with. You’d be surprised how pokemon cum effects the body. Bottom Ash/Pokemon/Trainer
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Pokemon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	1. Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ball Master

In the Johto Region there are special balls that can be made through apricorn. Ash uses these new balls to become a better trainer catching new pokemon to bond with. You’d be surprised how pokemon cum effects the body. Bottom Ash/Pokemon/Trainer

Chapter 1

Ash is a young man on his pokemon journey, though he lost in the Kanto League, he’s currently pursuing his dream to become a Pokemon Master in the Johto Region. Ash was traveling with two former gym leaders, Brock who wants to be a pokemon breeder, and Misty who wants to be a Water Pokemon Master. He had a special bond with his Pokemon, but he hadn’t been catching many as PokeBalls could be expensive. He only got seven spares on hand, and if the Pokemon broke the ball he’d lose out not only the catch but also the ball itself. 

With Oak: Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Tauros x 30

In Training: Primeape, Charizard, Squirtle

With him: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil

After dropping the GS Ball with Kurt, he had heard about the special PokeBalls that could be made with apricorn. There were different colors of Apricorn. Ash was so excited. “With these new apricorn balls I can catch all kinds of different Pokemon!” 

“Ash, you don’t have to be so greedy!” Misty scolded. 

“Now, now!” Brock said. 

“We usually spend our money on supplies, these apricorn balls are a chance to get us some new balls.” 

Kurt gave them some Fast Balls for free, since they helped him during the incident with the Slowpoke Well. Fast Balls were great at catching pokemon that liked to run away. “You can find more apricorn trees up the mountain, just bring me the apricorn and I’ll make you some special Pokeballs.” 

“Sounds great, let’s go guys!” 

“Pika!” Pikachu cheered. Kurt’s granddaughter Maizie went with them as a guide. 

“You can find all kinds of apricorn trees on this mountain, the most common are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Pink, Black, and Brown!” Apricorn Balls were also more durable than regular pokeballs. 

“Wow that many?” Misty asked. 

“Oh man I want one of each!” he said excitedly. 

“Greedy!” Misty chided earning a glare from Ash. 

“It’s actually good to pick them so long as they are ripe.” Maizie said. “There’s actually two apricorn that are very rare, they appear on the trees randomly, there’s no way to grow these specific apricorns. The Gold and Silver Apricorn!” 

“Wow, I’d love to see one of those.” 

“Maybe in your dreams.” 

“I’ll go over each ball made from the apricorn once we get to each tree.” They began exploring the mountain until they came across a Pink Apricorn Tree. “These apricorn can be used to make Love Balls, they have a high effect rate on Pokemon in love or infatuated.” 

“So Pokemon under the effect of Cute Charm, Sweet Scent, or even Attract.” Brock said. 

“Chikorita knows Sweet Scent, and I might get a Pokemon that knows Attract one day.” Ash went up to the tree. “Can I grab a couple?” he asked. 

“Hm, there’s one apricorn that’s ripe enough, that one there.” Maizie pointed out and Ash picked it. “The others aren’t ripe enough.” 

“Oh shoot!” Misty huffed. 

“I thought you weren’t interested in Apricorn Balls?” Ash asked with a smirk. 

“Well, we already here!” she chuckled nervously. She went to pick one of the ones who weren’t ripe and got chewed out by Maizie. The most apricorn that should be picked per person is two and only if the tree is fully ripe. 

The next tree was the Yellow Apricorn. “These can be used to create Moon Balls, they have a high effect against Pokemon that evolve with the Moon Stone or catching Pokemon at night.” 

“That’s so cool!” The tree was ripe so Ash wanted to snag two balls. 

“Wait, be careful, look there!” Maizie pointed out there was some Pineco in the tree. Brock thought they were cool and wanted to catch one, but ended up tripping, which caused a bunch of the Pineco to drop from the tree and explode, sending him flying back. 

“Brock you okay?” 

“Sometimes the road to being a great breeder has a rocky path.” 

“Get some rest buddy...hmm rest...that’s it!” Ash called out Bulbasaur. “Use Sleep Powder!” 

“Bulbasaur!” blue dust was expelled from his bulb and the Pineco were put to sleep. Ash was able to snag two Yellow Apricorn. 

“Thanks Bulbasaur!” he patted the Pokemon’s head. 

The next tree was Orange Apricorn. “These can be used to make Sun Balls, they work on Pokemon that evolve with the sun stone and during bright sunny days.” Ash and Brock each pick a apricorn from this tree. 

On the next tree they found Green Apricorn. “These can be used to make Friend Balls, these balls help strengthen the friendship between people and Pokemon.” The tree was full of ripe Apricorn so there was plenty for each of them. 

When they got near the tree though, a horde of Beedrill came out. “AAAAHHHH!” Misty ran off screaming with Maizie. 

“Pikachu!” 

“Pika!” he zaps the bugs and sends them buzzing off. Ash and Brock got their green apricorns, two each. They catch up with Misty and Maizie. 

The Indigo tree was next on their route. “These can be used to make Slumber Balls. They are very good at catching Pokemon that are put to sleep or resting.” Ash got two of these. 

When they tried to acquire the Violet Apricorn Tree. “The Hex Balls made from these trees are best used against Pokemon afflicted with a special condition such as Poisoned, Burned, Paralysis, Frozen, or Confused.” a couple were ripe allowing Ash and Misty to get one each. 

The next tree they weren’t so lucky. “The Brown Apricorn is used to create Ancient Balls, these balls are best used against Pokemon of an ancient nature. Sadly these apricorn aren’t ready yet, these apricorn take a full year to ripen.” 

Team Rocket showed up planning to steal the apricorn to capture fossil pokemon, maybe even a legendary or two. “Stop you are gonna hurt the trees!” 

Maizie’s cry was answered as some Diglett sent Team Rocket plummeting into the Earth. Ash went up and touched the tree. “Sorry about them, Ancient Pokemon huh? Maybe next time.” 

The next tree was full of Red Apricorn. “These are used to make Level Balls, these are best used against Pokemon of a lower power level.” 

“Why would anyone want those?” Ash and Brock took some.

“They also stimulate a Pokemon’s growth allowing them to grow faster. It’s usually the most popular ball but it’s growth is only second slowest compared to the Brown Apricorn.” 

“Let’s go!” Ash said. 

“Oh come on!” 

“I thought you didn’t want them?” 

“Grr!” 

The next tree was the Blue Apricorn. “These are used to make Lure Balls, they are the best ball for catching water type pokemon.” 

“Mine!” Misty pushed Ash out of the way and picked two, Ash got the last ripe one from the tree. 

On their last stop was the Black Apricorn Tree, it also had some Pineco in it much to Brock’s joy. “The Black Apricorn can be used to make Heavy Balls, they are very effective against pokemon that weigh a lot.” 

Team Rocket was back again causing trouble. They angered one of the Pineco and he knocked them down, but before he could blow up Brock threw a Fast Ball and caught the bug type. 

Ash helped protect the tree and blast Team Rocket off. The tree thanked Ash, dropping a very special apricorn on his head. “A Gold Apricorn!” 

“Lucky, they can be used to make Fortune Balls, they are the best ball one can use to catch any pokemon, even legendary pokemon.” Ash and Brock each took a Black Apricorn. 

“Thanks!” he smiled. “And your welcome!” 

They brought their bounty back to Kurt. “You got quite the haul.” he was impressed. 

Ash: Pink Apricorn, Black Apricorn, Gold Apricorn, Blue Apricorn, Violet Apricorn, Red Apricorn x 2, Orange Apricorn, Yellow Apricorn x 2, Green Apricorn x 2, Indigo Apricorn x 2, 

Kurt was amazed, they had found a rare and valuable Gold Apricorn. It had been ages since he’d made a ball from either the Gold or Silver Apricorn. 

Brock: Black Apricorn, Orange Apricorn, Green Apricorn x 2, Red Apricorn x 2

Misty: Violet Apricorn, Blue Apricorn x 2

Kurt would need time to prepare his orders. Luckily for Ash the Gym was opened up and he went for his second badge. Bugsy was tough with his Bug Pokemon, but with Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita he got a win. 

They rested at the Pokemon center. Rooms were full so Ash, Misty, and Brock got their own rooms. Ash stripped off his clothes, moaning as he lowered his underwear, revealing a pair of massive balls. His hard 5 inch dick slapped his toned stomach. “Oh man, I got so excited with that gym match!” He lazily stroked his length while fondling his HUGE balls. “You guys were great. 

“Pika!” “Cynda!” “Chika!” His Pokemon were excited, even Cyndaquil had heard about Ash’s special bond with his pokemon. This was gonna be his first time mounting their trainer. 

“I think my balls have gotten even bigger since the last time?” Pikachu came up to him and played with his impressive orbs. Since drinking and absorbing Pokemon cum Ash’s body had changed. He chuckled as he got into a favorable position for his monster lovers. 

The large balls gave his hips an extra curve, his cheeks spread and his mating hole was already twitching. Pikachu’s 6 inch manhood appeared from his sheath as his balls dropped. Cyndaquil’s 5 inch cock extended from his crotch as his own balls dropped. Ash’s Chikorita is in fact male, and as he learned from Bulbasaur their balls don’t drop and remain internal. “Let’s celebrate getting the Hive Badge!” 

Ash spread his cheeks as his Pokemon cheered and pounced on their trainer. ‘I wonder what Brock and Misty would think if they knew about this?’ he thought as he sucked on Cyndaquil’s cock, Chikorita sucked his, while Pikachu stuffed his thick electric monster cock into his ass. 

Brock knew, as Ash forgot to lock the door, he was peeking in on the show, cock in hand as he watched Ash celebrate. 

To be continued


	2. Evolution and Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Evolution and Bonds

Humans and Pokemon were linked in many ways, some tested those limits, and reached new heights of evolution. Ash discovered this after the Orange Islands, his victory over the champion had Ash excited and so very proud of his Pokemon. Ash had already received sex ed lessons from Brock, over the time they spent traveling in Kanto together.

When he tried to revel in his excitement, working his cock so hard and fast his balls were bouncing, Pikachu caught him. Being the sweet little mouse-like monster he was Pikachu wanted to help his trainer. Ash came as Pikachu’s paws and mouth worked his cock, and the little monster drank his seed.

Pikachu had gotten excited, his balls dropping and his monster dick coming out of his sheath. Ash returned the favor, giving his buddy his best blow job he could muster currently. The electric type was certainly enjoying it, moaning in delight. Ketchum played with his nuts and helped push Pikachu over the edge, drinking his cum for the first time.

Ash moaned, he felt his body change as he digested and absorbed Pikachu’s semen. It boosted the young man’s sex drive, his testicles growing in response. “Nnnhhh so big!” He was hard again, he began to play with his cock and balls. “Ohh this feels even better than before.”

Pikachu sniffed him, the manly musk that was emanating from him was alluring. He went for the balls licking and even sucking one into his mouth. “Ohh Pikachu!” he moaned.

Things escalated when he started feeling a change in his ass, his insides grew hot and tingly. The urge to be filled growing by the second. Ash came again, blowing his load over his chest and stomach. His load was even thicker than before.

“Pika pi!” the monster began to lick it up. Just as Pikachu’s semen changed Ash, the human’s semen had effected Pikachu boosting his strength, unlocking his potential. He was hard again and ready to go.

“Oh Pikachu, inside please inside!” Ash spread his cheeks, exposing his twitching entrance. Even though Ash was ready and raring to go, Pikachu still kissed and licked his ass helping get his hole nice and wet. By the time Pikachu was ready to mount him Ash was trembling, his cock twitching and ready to explode. “Please buddy!”

“Pika,” Pikachu mounted him, thrusting his monster cock inside him.

“Ohhh!” the two moaned, with Pikachu’s cry coming out more. “Ahhh!”

Pikachu began to move, thrusting into Ash, his balls smacking Ash’s cheeks. Ash fisted his sheets moaning in delight. This was his first time, but Pikachu was making it a great time. The friction inside his ass, the steady clap clap of Pikachu’s pelvis against him, his humping was making Ash feel amazing. “Pikachu!”

“Pika!” the two moaned as they came. Pikachu’s cum flooding his ass, while his seed splashed over him once more.

“That was great buddy.” Pikachu agreed. “Do you think we can do this again?” Pikachu nodded. He pulled out of Ash and got to work cleaning him up.

Ash whined at the loss. “I wonder if the others would be interested in this kind of stuff.”

“Pika pi pi pika chu chu!” It seems they were.

Charizard had a hard on for Ash for ages, his feelings and his fear his trainer would abandon him for feeling this way made him act up. Now that they reconciled they got even closer. Charizard was huge, the biggest Pokemon he had his length reaching 15 inches. Charizard was very careful with him, starting things off at his size of a Charmander at 5 inches, then Charmeleon at 10, and after their match with Falkner Charizard finally claimed his ass fully giving him all 15.

His Tauros was also quite large reaching 10 inches and his balls were huge. His semen was super thick and rich compared to his other Pokemon.

Bulbasaur was 4 inches long, but he put his vines to work to pleasuring Ash. His little Grass Type monster was very smart and even helped teach his other Pokemon the ways of foreplay.

Squirtle was quite large for a one stager, his length reaching 7 inches. He was a bit of a sadist, and liked to spank Ash while he fucked him. Pikachu and Bulbasaur always made sure he didn’t go too far, even if Ash said he could handle it.

Lapras did like him, but he had an oral fixation, so he just enjoyed sucking Ash’s dick and balls at the same time, and rimming him vigorously.

Kingler didn’t have that kind of interest in him, Pidgeotto did, but they never got the chance to consummate their relationship. Muk very much did, he didn’t have a normal penis, he could manifest tentacles from his body. Snorlax also had interest in Ash, but left control of that to him. So Ash was able to ride his THICK 11 inch rod. He often wondered what his Primeape would say or how he’d feel, but didn’t want to interrupt his training just for that.

He missed his Charizard and Squirtle, but Charizard wanted to get stronger in a way Ash couldn’t get him. Squirtle had to help the Squirtle Squad and whip them back into shape. Ash had helped give Squirtle lots of confidence, something his old squad was lacking. Ash had gained a few new Pokemon since coming to Johto.

His Heracross had an oral fixation and enjoyed sucking out Ash’s “sap” but he was able to put his 8 incher to good work. Chikorita and Cyndaquil did love him to, and were taking to there unique relationship well. Drinking Ash’s seed was helping them get stronger, but they still needed training. They were becoming deceptively strong.

Ash was also getting stronger, taking their seed was making him stronger. He couldn’t even have a battle anymore without getting excited. When he caught a new friend he also felt a similar sense of excitement. Pikachu would introduce them to the idea, if they wanted in they’d celebrate the catch in this special way.

He cared about each of his Pokemon no matter what. Be it the bond of friendship or the bond as mates, he was gonna keep going, growing, and getting stronger.

-x-

Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita, each got a turn at his ass, their cum mixing inside. “Ohh!” Ash rubbed his belly. It always felt good when they came inside him, but when the monster semen mixed together it created something new.

He licked his lips, he had sucked them off in kind. Cyndaquil’s semen had a spicy kick to it, Chikorita’s semen had a sweetness to it and was refreshing, Pikachu’s had a sour kick to it but as he held it in his mouth it made his taste buds tingle.

His pokemon were pleased, having gotten their reward, a heaping helping of Ash’s thick semen. From their battle at the gym and Ash’s milk, the trio got quite a boost. “Oh man I’m still horny.” he lazily stroked his cock and fondled his balls.

He got out a bowl, and came into it. “Come out Bulbasaur!” The Grass type’s eyes sparkled. “Sorry buddy, we’ll do some special training soon.” Bulbasaur understood, Ash was giving some of the new guard to battle. They needed the experience after all.

“Bulba saur!” he dug in and lapped up the manly milk. He licked the bowl clean. “Saur saur!” he licked his lips.

“Let’s get some rest, our new Balls should be ready tomorrow, and we can go and catch some new friends.” His pokemon cheered and crawled into bed with him. It was time for cuddles and skinship.

-x-

Brock had no idea what or when Ash had evolved and reached such development, but he was ashamed he had missed it. It was after the battle with Falkner did Brock catch wind of this. He was stunned. He always had a soft spot for Ash, and had missed him terribly when he stayed at Professor Ivy’s place. ‘Why didn’t he tell me?’ Misty he understood, the two could be like fire and water types at times.

He’s been keeping an eye on Ash since, watching his celebrations including this one. While he felt he still liked girls, he couldn’t deny Ash was really erotic. The guy was cute but in this situation he was downright sexy. Brock was getting turned on at the show and even began jerking off at the sight.

Brock watched as Pikachu fucked him, while he slurped and sucked on Cyndaquil. He was getting spitroasted by his Pokemon and Brock couldn’t be more turned on...maybe if he was involved. Ash came into Chikorita’s mouth, his moans and clenching inner walls must have pulled the Electric and Fire types over the edge. Chikorita got his mouth next, Cyndaquil thrusting into Ash’s cum stuffed hole.

He pumped himself a little faster, he couldn’t believe he was jealous of a Pokemon. ‘His hole looks so tight!’ he gulped. The group went at it, Brock imagining how tight Ash would feel around his cock.

‘These noises they are making are even more amazing than the dirty movie I found in my dad’s stuff.’ Brock gulped. Even with Ash’s moans muffled by cock. Pikachu was working his cock like a champ trying to milk him of his tasty treat.

Brock squeezed his dick to keep himself from coming too soon, his long 9 incher was positively dripping. It took a blow job to get Cyndaquil revved up, but once he was in Ash’s ass he was going to town. ‘Oh man, he’s really taking a pounding!’ He wasn’t worried, after seeing Ash take Charizard’s dick, he knew the guy could handle a lot.

Their orgasms ripped through them, except for Pikachu who was just enjoying his treat of fresh seed. Another change of positions followed. ‘Such stamina!’ Brock gulped and licked his lips.

Cyndaquil started sucking Ash’s cock, while Chikorita began mounting using his Vine Whip for support. Ash went to town on Pikachu’s cock, licking and sucking it. Brock whimpered wishing he could feel Ash’s mouth on his length.

Even Brock lost control and came before the group reached their final climax. Still his own endurance was impressive. He was cleaning up the mess he made, when Ash got out the bowl for Bulbasaur. ‘Such volume!’

When he saw them all cuddled together. ‘So cute!’ Brock figured Ash would tell him when he’s ready, he’d keep that door open and maybe their bonds could deepen as well. Brock tucked himself in and slipped back to his own room with no one the wiser.

-x-

The gang stopped by Kurt’s house. He didn’t have any answers about the GS Ball, but he did have their apricorn balls ready.

Ash: Love Ball, Heavy Ball, a Lure Ball, a Sun Ball, a Hex Ball, Moon Balls x 2, Friend Balls x 2, Slumber Balls x 2, Level Balls x 2, Fortune Ball X 1

He knew he had to save the Fortune Ball for something special. Combined with the Fast Ball he got earlier he had a total of 15 Apricorn Balls.

Brock: Heavy Ball, Sun Ball, Friend Ball x 2, Level Balls x 2

Misty: Hex Ball, Lure Balls x 2,

The orangette wasn’t happy, but Ash reminded her she wasn’t gung ho about getting the balls in the first place. “Heh, I’ll just be sure to catch better Pokemon than you then. I’ll get quality over quantity!”

“Yeah sure.” Ash knew he had quality pokemon. His Pokemon were the best!

To be continued

AN: The Squirtle farewell was moved up a little bit, I accidentally watched the eps out of order. Squirtle will be back one day so the fun will continue.


	3. Catching Some New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Catching some New Friends

After getting their new apricorn balls, the gang stops off at the local market to pick up supplies for their journey to the next Gym. With Food, Water, and other necessities Ash’s reward money for beating Bugsy was nearly all used up, he managed to buy two more PokeBalls. “Should you be wasting your money like that Ash?” 

“Excuse me, I don’t see you contributing any funds.” 

“Do you remember my bike, this is the least you could do.” She takes one of Ash’s newly bought pokeballs. “Consider this interest!” she huffed. 

“Hey...” Ash groaned. Trying to talk to Misty wasn’t gonna get him anywhere. 

“Aren’t you the young man who helped Kurt and save the Slowpoke Well?” the shopkeeper asked. 

“Uhh, yeah that was me.” 

“Here have this as a token of thanks.” He gave Ash a Premier Ball. “It’s not much but here you go.” It was usually a freebie given away when People got 10 Pokeballs. The clerk had seen what Misty did and decided to give Ash some compensation. 

“Really, thank you!” He took the balls and added them to his bag. 

-x-

The group made it through the Onix Tunnel fairly easily with their mix of Grass and Water Type pokemon it was a snap. As they headed for Goldenrod City the gang stopped to have some lunch, but while they were preparing Ash’s backpack got stolen. 

It appears there were a lot of thefts in the area, mostly food. Brock set a fake meat trap to catch the thieves, and the gang stayed up late. Their trap was sprung, for better or worse as they soon found themselves surrounded by Dark Pokemon! 

“Who’s that Pokemon?” Ash asked, activating his Pokedex. 

Dexter: Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. 

“Dark Pokemon...Houndour...” This was their first encounter with Dark Pokemon. “Give me back my backpack Houndour!” Ash demanded. The leader had some scars on his face, with a bark the whole pack was ready to fight. 

“Onix go!” Brock calls out his rock snake pokemon. 

“Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, come on out!” Pikachu joined his comrades. Misty tried to call out Staryu, but Psyduck popped out instead. “Let’s show them our teamwork!” 

The pack was fast. Psyduck wasn’t able to fight really and was an open target. “Bulbasaur!” His Grass Type shielded the Water Type, his Vine Whip kept one of the Houndour at bay. 

Cyndaquil was fast, but he needed some time to get his fire going. So he was keeping one of the Houndour busy as he built up his heat. 

When one of the Houndour lunged at Ash, Chikorita charged and gave the Dark type a smack down. “Chika!” He lashed out with the leaf on his head. Houndour tried to growl at him but Chikorita knocked him off his game with a little Sweet Scent. 

Onix got pinned down by three Houndour. The one who had been battling Bulbasaur and Psyduck breaking off for the assist. “Pikachu get them off!” Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt, doesn’t hurt Onix but got the trio off him. 

The leader watched as Ash directed his Pokemon keeping the pack on their toes. He was oddly impressed, so he joined the fray wanting a one on one battle. “Okay Pikachu, let’s do this.” 

Houndour dodged Pikachu’s Thunderbolt, while Pikachu dodged his Flamethrower. A cry caused their battle to dissolve and the pack escaped with a group Smog attack. They ran off but Ash gave chase, Brock and Misty following after returning their Pokemon. 

The Houndour pack had another member, but this one was injured and sick. He had been attacked by a wild Golem. The pack tried to defend him but the Golem had the type advantage. Ash dove in and saved the leader from a brutal Body Slam. “Bulbasaur, Chikorita!” 

His two Grass Types chased off the Golem with a Razor Leaf and Vine Whip combo. Brock checked on the injured monster and found him in bad shape. Ash manages to convince the leader he wants to help, so they head to the nearest Pokemon Center. 

Team Rocket tries to interfere, but the Houndour pack sees them as a joke, and hangs back to deal with them. 

Ash gets him to the center, pushing himself to his limits and getting there in time. Nurse Joy takes him to be treated. Team Rocket pops back up again, trying to steal the pack. With the combo of Pikachu and Houndour’s Leader they free the pack and blast Team Rocket off. 

The pack is so happy the tackle Ash to the ground and happily lick him. “Hahahaha cut it out!” he giggled. The Leader was impressed, he hadn’t seen his pack o happy in a long time. They return to the center and their pack mate was just fine, he needed to rest a bit more but he was out of danger. Brock got him some food, and Ash asked for food for the whole pack from Nurse Joy. 

“Sure thing!” Nothing beat a midnight snack. 

Ash’s Pokemon and the Houndour bonded and connected. “Everyone is getting along well!” He said happily. Ash was impressed with the combination of the Leader and Pikachu. The two were talking for some time, the Leader sharing what he learned with the others. 

He got a room to himself, allowing the pack to sleep in his room. Though sleeping wasn’t the first thing on their minds. Ash was surprised to see that all the Houndour were excited. Leader had noticed a rather unique smell coming from Ash, and Pikachu told him how special he was, and the uniqueness of their bond. 

Houndour couldn’t believe it but Ash got undressed for bed. Those massive nuts and the manly musk that emanated from them were clear as crystal. The Dark Types got horny, surprising Ash and exciting him. Ash looks to Pikachu, who gives him the thumbs up. 

The leader of the pack had the largest cock out of the pack reaching 6.5 inches long, the other vary in size and girth, but the smallest was 4.5 inches long. He preps Ash, lapping at his entrance, finding the boy’s entrance very pliable and welcoming. Ash assumes the perfect position for mating and the Houndour take turns mounting and pounding Ash into the sheets. 

Their unique breed of monster produces a knot at the base of their penis causing their cocks to gain an extra inch or two. It took the leader a lot of will power to not knot Ash, since doing so would deny his pack the chance to try his sweet ass. The knot smacked his hole again and again, making Ash moan and push back against him. 

Ash takes on the whole pack, draining their balls one by one. His moans were music to the packs’ ears. After the last of the pack has finished inside him, Ash rolls over and spreads his cheeks. “More, please more!” 

The Houndour blush and cocks stand at attention. The pack pounces on him again, licking him all over, this time instead of reducing Ash to giggles they have him moaning. As one Houndour mounted him, two worked his cock and balls, sniffing his crotch while doing so. The other two switched from licking/sucking on his nipples, to licking his pits, Ash jerking these two off when they were on his nipples. While the last has some fun licking Ash’s feet. 

Pikachu joins the party Ash sucking his cock as the Houndour orgy continued. The pack getting to enjoy fucking Ash with their balls spanking his cheeks. During the rotations, whoever was the sixth Houndour out, found a spot either licking Ash’s feet, kissing Ash, or face fucking him. They milked his cock, enjoying the special cum he produced, while feeding him some of their own. Being both Dark and Fire types, the flavor was like chocolate but with a spicy kick to it, it had Ash feeling a tad hornier than normal. Those Ash jerked off shot their cum all over him as they climaxed. 

-x-

They went at it till just before dawn, the pack and Pikachu were exhausted and happily spent and the leader was currently knotted in Ash’s ass. Ketchum was covered in and stuffed full of Pokemon seed, the room having a thick air of sex about it. Kinda nice actually...

Houndour sighed happily, not wanting to leave this human. “Hey Houndour?” he blinked at him sleepily. “You guys are really amazing, how about we work something out?

He tilted his head to the side. “I’d like to give you a name and catch you.” the leader immediately looked to his pack, he couldn’t leave them. “I’d like to catch them too, they’ll be taken care of at Professor Oak’s lab, and you guys can give his lab some protection.” 

Houndour let out a humm noise, he was thinking it over. Their life in the wild wasn’t an easy one, and had Ash not helped them their pack member would have died of infection.

Ash had this idea in mind and his bag wasn’t far. He brought out the Moon Ball. “What do you say Scar, wanna be my Pokemon?” Scar smirked and booped the ball with his nose and got sucked into the ball. 

This had a domino effect as Houndour’s cock and knot were now gone, causing a ton of cum gushing out of Ash’s ass. “Ahhh!” he moaned as the ball clicked closed. His body jerked and spasmed as his swollen belly deflated slightly as the semen leaked out of him. “Nnnnhhhh!” 

Come morning, after a shower and a few baths, they were ready to greet the day. Misty was shocked that Ash had caught that Ash had captured the leader in the middle of the night. Brock wasn’t. “Why aren’t you more shocked about this?” Misty snapped. 

Brock chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I mean Houndour really like Ash, seems logical to me.” Brock was blushing, not letting on to the fact he had caught the very erotic show Ash put on with the Houndour pack. 

Scar explained the deal to the pack, and the other Houndour were quick to agree, Ash was great so becoming his Pokemon was a unanimous decision. 

Ash used five monster balls and caught them all, their balls warping to Oak’s lab. “That’s a waste why catch more of the same Pokemon?” Misty complained, but Ash ignored her. 

“Scar I’m gonna send you to Professor Oak so you can get your pack settled in okay?” 

“Houn!” Ash sent the Moon Ball to Oak, and gave him a call to give him a clue about the plan. 

“Well Ash I’m very impressed, some trainers get the wrong idea about Dark types. Studying them will greatly improve my research.” 

“I’m glad professor, have Tracey take good care of them for me.” 

“Will do!” Ash hung up the phone, he was so happy, he had some new friends and a powerful pokemon in Scar. He had a feeling he’d help his Pokemon at Oak’s lab, keeping them in battle ready. He had a feeling Scar would be helpful in special training and getting his team stronger. 

To be continued


	4. Totodile Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash: Love Ball, Heavy Ball, a Lure Ball, a Sun Ball, a Hex Ball, Moon Balls x 1, Friend Balls x 2, Slumber Balls x 2, Level Balls x 2, Fortune Ball X 1, Fast Ball X 1, Monster Balls X 3, Premier Ball X 1

Badges: 2

Brock: Heavy Ball, Sun Ball, Friend Ball x 2, Level Balls x 2

Misty: Hex Ball, Lure Balls x 2,

Chapter 4

Ash, Misty, and Brock had found a nice fishing spot. Well...it wasn’t so nice for Misty. Despite her picking the spot the only thing she had fished up was random junk. “Are you sure this is a nice fishing spot?” Ash asked.

“Quiet don’t doubt my water pokemon master intuition!” She fished up another rusted tea kettle. Not that Ash or Brock were having much luck either.

Ash was a bit irritable. It had been awhile since he caught Scar and the Houndour pack, he was sure Oak and Tracey were taking care of them but there was another problem. His balls were positively aching, there hadn’t been a town or pokemon center in awhile.

Since absorbing all the Houndour cum his balls had gotten even bigger, and the need for release was growing. Ash did like camping, sleeping out beneath the stars was beautiful. The issue was Misty and Brock, he didn’t want to wake them out of a fear of getting caught, he usually only got a little alone time as it was.

Right this moment his balls were itching for release, making his penis throb and stay in a near permanent state. With his evolved body this wasn’t a problem, but the lack of release was making him a tad irritable. ‘Maybe I’d feel better if I caught some new friends.’ He thought, but as minutes turned to hours Ash was losing his patience.

Pikachu sensed his master’s discomfort, but wasn’t sure what to do. Humans could be weird about mating in general. Ash wasn’t sure either. ‘Maybe I should at least tell Brock, he’d understand right?’ He wasn’t positive, and didn’t know if he could bring it up let alone explain it.

He was sure he didn’t want to tell Misty, she was difficult on the best of days, trying to get her to see his side of things was not easy. She was still chasing after him because of her bike, which was an accident and without said bike they would have died. They bickered like crazy, and Misty could be so bull headed and would dig her heels in.

Just like now, with a few hours in with no bites the smarter trainer would have gone to another spot. Ash and Misty continued to snipe back and forth at each other, only stopping when the sound of a Pokemon drew their attention.

“Toto-dile!” the pokemon came out, doing a little dance.

“Cutie!” Misty screamed.

“A Totodile, I’m gonna catch it!”

“No wait Ash...I’m gonna catch it!” Misty said.

“We’ll just have to see!” Ash declared.

Misty took the challenge and shot her Mini Misty lure at Totodile who bit it on reflex. “Hey no fair!”

“Too bad Ash, my Mini Misty lure was just too fast for ya!” She bragged only for Totodile to spit out her lure. “What’s the matter Totodile?”

Totodile did a little dance. “Ohh he’s so cute, do you see his little dance?”

“Yeah and I also saw him spit out that stupid lure of yours!” He had Pikachu hit Totodile with a Thunderbolt, and quickly threw a Monster Ball. It hit and sucked Totodile up.

Jiggle…

“That was a dirty rotten trick Ash Ketchum!” Ash had to roll his eyes at her antics. She even tried to claim the Totodile was only there because of her lure.

“You don’t catch Pokemon with lures you catch them with Monster Balls!”

Jiggle...Pop!

Totodile popped out of the ball and the ball was returned to Ash. “Hey I caught you!”

“Looks like this Totodile is tough!” Brock said. Totodile did a little dance, and even tried to get Pikachu in on it.

“Make friends later Pikachu.”

When Misty tried to call out one of her Pokemon, Totodile attacked blasting them into the tall grass with a Water Gun. Ash and Misty gave chase, with Brock following. “These two are gonna need a referee.” Misty had thrust Togepi in his arms and they gave chase.

The two had found Totodile, the little guy doing a little dance at the sight of them. While Misty gushed Ash readied his secret weapon a Lure Ball! They were the best for catching Water Types.

“Lure Ball Go!” They both threw their balls at the same time, but Brock saw it. Ash’s ball flew faster and hit Totodile first.

Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ping!

“That ball is mine!” Misty said trying to grab Ash’s ball.

“No way it’s mine!” Ash said grabbing it, and the two began to argue and put the ball in a vicious tug of war.

“Come on Brock, you had to see it, my ball totally hit first!”

“I did see,” he began allowing Misty to look smug. “And it was Ash’s ball that hit first.” Her face fell.

“Well who asked you!?” She snapped. “Let’s settle this with a Pokemon Battle!”

“No chance, Misty just accept it this Totodile is mine.”

“But I’m a much better trainer than you it’ll be better in my care!” Ash glared at her.

Brock snatched the ball. “Misty, Totodile belongs to Ash, he caught it fair and square.”

“Then have him prove he’s good enough to raise Totodile in a battle!”

“What are you putting up then?” Brock countered.

“Ehh?!” She gasped.

“You keep putting Ash down saying he’s a bad trainer, but I’ve seen Ash grow as a trainer. He makes his mistakes but we all do at times.” Brock was furious, even Misty was taken aback. “You want Ash to give up on a pokemon he caught, challenging him like this with no cost to you. I won’t have it.”

“Fine...I’ll put up Psyduck!” she said. ‘I won’t lose, but if he does beat me I won’t lose anything important.’

“Misty, you don’t even like Psyduck!” Ash snapped.

“What, I’m putting up a Pokemon aren’t I, maybe you are just scared.”

“Fine, I don’t plan to lose to you.” Ash snapped.

-x-

The fight was quite the obscure one, Misty used Togepi to cripple Pikachu, making him unwilling to battle. Chikorita beat Staryu, and Bulbasaur was up against Poliwag. It was almost a sure victory but then Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl.

It wasn’t finished as Bulbasaur charged up a Solar Beam and knocked Poliwhirl out. “You did great Poliwhirl and I know you evolved just for me.”

“The winner of the match is Ash, who gets to keep his Totodile and receives Psyduck.” Team Rocket showed up to cause trouble, but Totodile was rested and ready to fight.

He danced around as he thrashed Arbok and Weezing. “Good job Totodile!”

Psyduck popped out of his ball. He looked between Ash and Misty. “Psy?”

“Why would I want a Totodile who does what it wants, or a Psyduck who does nothing at all, when I can have a Poliwhirl who evolves just for me!” She hugged and snuggled her new Pokemon.

“Psy….” Ash patted his head.

“It’s okay Psyduck, I think you are a great Pokemon.” Ash smiled. “But I want you to be happy, so if you wanna stay with Misty you can, or you can be one of my Pokemon.”

“You hear that Psyduck? Come on back with me!” Misty said.

Psyduck stared at her for a bit before he turned away and hugged Ash. “Psy psy!”

“Fine, he’s your headache now!” she huffed and left with her Pokemon.

“Don’t worry Ash, I think you and Psyduck will be bonding and getting stronger together in no time.” Brock said. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thanks Brock!” Ash blushed. “And thanks for sticking up for me. You are a really great guy!” It was Brock’s turn to blush.

-x-

Ash’s Pokemon: Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Psyduck

Training Psyduck and Totodile was Ash’s focus as they headed towards Goldenrod City. His pokemon gave Psyduck and Totodile the low down on their special relationship. They caught Ash changing and sure enough his balls were massive.

“First thing first is teaching Psyduck to swim.” Ash got into some swim trunks. Totodile was a key to that and Bulbasaur acted as a life guard.

“Psyduck are you scared of the water?” Ash asked.

“Psy psy!”

“Toto!” Totodile tried to show Psyduck how fun the water could be.

“We are here for you, so let’s give it a try, okay?”

“Psy duck duck!”

“You are wasting your time Ash!” Misty shouted and she chose to sunbathe instead. Psyduck sighed.

They kept trying till it was late. Bulbasaur and Totodile were taking a nap. Misty and Brock turned in, but Ash kept at it. “Let’s try skinny dipping!” He chucked the swim shorts away and went full on naked. Ash gasped as his hard cock and big balls became exposed. Psyduck blushed at the sight of the naked man, who was giving off such wonderful pheromones.

“Psy!” Psyduck’s five inch cock appeared from his sheath.

“Do you wanna mate with me Psyduck?” He nodded. For Ash, this wasn’t a new Pokemon, he had known Psyduck for quite some time.

Ash chuckled and laid on his back. “Come here!” He spread his cheeks and exposed his tight and twitching hole.

Psyduck lined up his cock and pushed it inside. “Psyyyyyy!” He moaned.

“You...are quite thick!” Ash trembled, his ass squeezing the monster’s dick.

“Psy duck Psy!” he was really pent up and began to thrust into Ash wildly.

Ash was doing his best to keep his voice down, Pikachu was keeping watch for them. Both Ash and Psyduck needed this.

Psyduck’s release came and he pumped Ash full of his seed. "You...cum so much!" Ash moaned as his stomach swelled. Ketchum shivered and moaned in delight. His trainer’s release following, his cum splattering the two. Psyduck got a taste and felt something awaken inside him. A power shared when Ash bonded with his Pokemon.

His potential was unlocked now it was up to him to not let it go to waste. The two continued to fool around, Ash sucking his dick, and Psyduck returning the favor. The young man's huge balls had plenty to give and Psyduck got his fill, feeling their bond grow and grow. Totodile watched the show, getting hearts in his eyes. He wanted to dive in but Bulbasaur held him back. 

“You see, I knew you were great, let’s get stronger together.” Ash gave him a kiss, and Psyduck blushed. This was love! Ash fell asleep, hugging Psyduck. Pikachu and Bulbasaur helped get Ash's swim trunks on, and joined in the snuggle fest plus Totodile. 

-x-

The next day, Ash and Psyduck were swimming together, not skinny dipping. It wasn’t much in Misty’s eyes, but it was a huge step.

To be continued...Love Totodile Style/Fire and Passion

Totodile can’t wait for his chance to mate with Ash. He starts showing off and causing trouble. Brock catches a new Pokemon while visiting Pyro Mountain. A trainer with a Steel type is looking for Water and Fire types to battle. Brock stumbles upon the love fest and Ash catches Brock trying to relieve his own tensions.


	5. Love Totodile Style/Fire and Passion

Chapter 5 Love Totodile Style/Fire and Passion

The gang was camping around a nearby lake on the way to Goldenrod City.

Psyduck was happily swimming, surprising Misty’s Water Pokemon.

Totodile was quite the handful, he was such a happy and joyous pokemon. What Ash didn’t know was he was a passionate one too. Every time he was called out he was doing a little dance, and winking at Ash. He was happy to help his fellow Pokemon but it was clear he was showing off.

He found a bunch of wild Magikarp and began to juggle them with his Water Gun.

“You really should control your pokemon more Ash!” Misty said. Totodile glared at her and hit her in the face with a Water Gun. “Hey!”

Totodile laughed and did another water gun and it turned into a heart. “Aww that’s sweet, I love you too Totodile!” he hugged the water type and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Totodile got hearts in his eyes and did his little dance again. “Why don’t you go play, I’m gonna help Brock prepare lunch.” Ash began setting the table.

Brock knew Ash loved all his Pokemon. He couldn’t help but smile seeing them like that, if not a little jealous. The gym leader and aspiring breeder, wasn’t having much luck in his own love life. Ash becoming his main source of spank material. ‘Is it possible for him to love me too?’ He sighed.

“Toto?” The water type stared at Brock.

The gang paused as they heard singing. “Azumarill Azu Azu Azu!”

“Ohh Cutie!” Misty squealed. “I’m gonna catch it!” Without warning she tossed a ball at her. It didn’t work, but did piss off the Water Type Diva.

“AZU!” She fired a powerful Water Gun the ruined their camp and knocked them all back.

“Hey!” the humans cry out.

“Toto-DILE!” Totodile countered with his Water Gun and knocked the diva back, he laughed and did a little dance. Psyduck applauded him and tried to fire his own Water Gun, but it was just a trickle.

Azumarill laughed at him, making the duck monster sulk. “It’s okay Psyduck, we’ll work more on your moves soon.” Ash patted their heads, making Psyduck blush and Totodile gush. Azumarill wasn’t pleased and looked ready to attack again.

“Pika!” Pikachu defended his trainer by zapping the diva, and knocked her out.

“Azumarill!” A woman called out. Trixie shows up, with her Golduck, and its Brock’s turn to swoon. Totodile is confused.

Trixie wasn’t stupid, she saw the soaked people, and their wrecked camp and knew what her pokemon had done. “I’m so sorry!” she bowed her head and Golduck scolds Azumarill.

She invites everyone for food and tickets to their show. Trixie runs a Pokemon circus, and unfortunately her Azumarill was the star. “She’s become quite the diva lately.” There were other Pokemon acts but many refused to perform with her.

If anyone showed her up she’d get mad, and when the other Pokemon were practicing she’d laugh at them if they messed up. Ash saw that when his Psyduck failed to perform a Water Gun. Trixie had caught Azumarill to be a partner for her Golduck, but things weren’t working out for her. “If things keep up, I’m gonna have to release her.” She had even attacked an audience member who heckled her.

“We’ll help you with your next show.” Ash said and Totodile cheered. “She’ll be able to see that it’s okay to have other Pokemon in the spot light.”

“Allow me to help in any way I can dear Trixie!” Brock said. The plan was to stop these diva fits. Ash, Brock, and Misty believed their Pokemon would be tough enough to deal with her. Trixie was happy to compensate them for their help, Ash had his Psyduck train with her Golduck to gain control of his water power.

Totodile was all set to perform with Ash. He was a natural, and Ash looked so cute in his baggy pants and vest. While everyone else was practicing and working hard Azumarill was drinking sodas and eating snacks. Trixie warned her and warned her, but the Pokemon was so high on herself she didn’t listen.

-x-

The show was going off without a hitch, the gang’s Pokemon marched in a parade. Misty did a water show with her Pokemon. Cyndaquil and Chikorita did a form of knife throwing act but with the Grass Type’s Razor Leaf. Psyduck worked with the clowns, and got a lot of laughs, he had fun which was what mattered.

Brock was showing off in a big way, wearing some muscle man speedos and nothing else. He flexed his muscles a bit, and did some weight lifting with Geodude and Onix. His Pineco played a “human” cannonball roll and shot out of a cannon and exploded in the air. Vulpix did some flame hoop jumps, looking beautiful and elegant.

“You were great Brock!” Ash exclaimed. Brock blushed.

“You uhh really think so!” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. His heart started pounding in his chest. “I think you are up next right?”

“Sure am.” The two bumped elbows. Totodile danced and the two took to the stage.

Azumarill was the last performer, but she wasn’t happy. Golduck wasn’t paying attention to her, since he was with Psyduck, and the way she saw it all these other pokemon were “stealing” her spotlight.

Totodile did a juggling act, using his amazing control of his Water Gun to juggle balls. His energy was infectious and the crowd loved him. Azumarill took some of her fruit and threw it at Totodile, but he had this covered and juggled the fruit along with the balls. “Amazing!”

Once the segment was over, Totodile let the balls and fruit drop, smacking the balls with his tail to hit Azumarill, while eating the fruit. He did his dance and the crowd went wild. Azumarill huffed. She stomped out on stage and pantsed Ash, trying to humiliate the trainer. “Gah!” Ash gasped as he wasn’t wearing underwear and having to cover himself.

Brock got a nosebleed from the sight of Ash’s massive nuts and plump booty. Totodile had hearts in his eyes, blowing kisses like crazy. That was the final straw.

“Where are you going?” Trixie asked, she was furious. “If you won’t apologize and you refuse to go on, I’ll have to fire you!”

The pokemon copped an attitude, acting high and mighty. Trixie revealed her ball, and a blue light erupted from it. “Azumarill, you are fired!” The pokemon shattered, and she started to cry and beg, but even Golduck wasn’t interested. When she didn’t get her way, she left.

Team Rocket found her and convinced her into getting some revenge. Azumarill was caught by Jessie, given the name Diva, and they made their move to teach the circus a lesson. Totodile and Pikachu were caught, as was Golduck, and the other circus Pokemon. Psyduck slipped through their smokescreen and chased after them.

The Pokemon were pissed at Diva’s actions. She didn’t care, as she saw it her talents were wasted in the circus, now she could be a real star. Psyduck found them. “Psy duck sy!”

“What are you gonna do you joke of a Pokemon?” Team Rocket laughed.

Psyduck tried to use Water Gun but it didn’t work. Diva laughed. He tried again, and while it had a bit more power to it, wasn’t at all effective. Diva continued to laugh. Her laughter gave Psyduck a worse headache causing his psychic powers to trigger and he broke the pokemon free with Confusion.

Totodile, Pikachu, and Golduck cheered him on. “PSY!” The pokemon escaped with Team Rocket recovering quickly.

“Get them all!” They charged and Psyduck built up the water power he had inside, glowing blue for a moment. He managed to unleash a solid Water Gun and knocked Team Rocket back. Ash and co arrived, shocked that Azumarill had joined Team Rocket.

“Believe it Twerp Diva is one of us!” Diva nodded. She attacked them, but Psyduck, Totodile, and Golduck blasted them with water and drenching them.

“Alright then, Pikachu!” His electric mouse sent them blasting off with a powerful Thunderbolt.

“Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

Ash hugged his Pokemon. “I’m glad you are all okay!”

“You have a real bond with your Pokemon Ash!” Trixie said. “Have you ever thought of becoming a Pokemon Coordinator?”

“A what?”

“A coordinator, they have contests here in Johto, I think your little Totodile has a knack for performing. You can register in Goldenrod City, and if you’ll be able to carry even more pokemon.” She explained the ins and outs of Pokemon contests, obtaining ribbons and entering the Grand Festival.

“I’ll think about it, what do you say Totodile?” He danced in agreement, it sounded fun. Ash wanted to be a Pokemon Master, and this Contest thing made him all tingly.

The Circus wasn’t without an ending star for long as Trixie finds a Quagsire and catches it. Quagsire and Golduck fell in love, shocking Brock and Misty as they were both male. Seeing those two had Brock all tingly to. Totodile gave him a nudge, surprising the trainer. ‘Does he know?’

-x-

Ash wanted to reward Totodile’s hard work. Though they didn’t have time to mate, that didn’t mean Ash couldn’t help Totodile out. His water type’s balls were internal, and his cock slipped from his sheath.

Totodile moaned as Ash licked his sheath, flicking and teasing, even slipping inside to touch his erection. Totodile has two stages of arousal, getting aroused/excited, then entering the mating stage where his penis come out of the sheath.

Ash worked his sheath, tongue fucking it and making out with it, coaxing his penis out. He didn’t break the pace, licking and sucking on Totosile’s penis as it came out. Totodile was in heaven. He blushed and panted, body trembling as his dick sank into Ash’s warm mouth.

His trainer had his pants around his ankles, loving the breeze between his knees. He fisted his aching cock, so fast his giant balls bounced and jiggled. The musk that came from his crotch had both Totodile and Ash increasingly horny.

Totodile couldn’t help himself as he neared orgasm, bucking up and humping Ash’s mouth. His climax hitting and his cock erupted like a hose, a long thick stream of cum blowing into Ash’s mouth and down his throat. Ash chugged his seed, finding his own climax, and blowing his load across the grass.

The two panted, Ash pulling Totodile into his arms and the two made out. Rustle Rustle!

Ash jumped as someone came from the bushes, catching them in the act. “Golduck?!” He gasped.

Golduck had been watching them, judging from his massive and leaking dick. He gave them a thumbs up and a wink. The two blushed. Golduck used his psychic powers to help clean up, and went to go mate with Quagsire.

-x-

The gang headed towards Pyro Mountain, a place said to be infused with Fire Stone energy. So it was no surprise one could find all kinds of Fire Type Pokemon here. “According to the guidebook Pokemon that evolve with a Fire Stone can evolve by battling here.”

“Does that mean you are gonna evolve your Vulpix?” Ash asked.

“If that’s what he wants.” Brock has been raising Vulpix for some time. He was great at raising Pokemon, so when the gang runs across a baby Magby, it’s up to Brock to look after him.

Team Rocket tries to take Magby but Brock shows his skills and rescues him from the trio. He catches Magby using his Friend Ball. The ball jiggles and clicks closed. “I caught a Magby!”

As a gym leader Brock had a special license to carry more than six pokemon.

A strong trainer was making their rounds on Pyro Mountain, training their Skarmory. Miki was wanting to battle against both Water and Fire types, both strong against Steel types. Coming to Pyro Mountain, got the best of both, as trainers brought Water Pokemon here to train for obvious reasons.

Miki battled Misty first, her Skarmory creaming her whole roster. Ash got Scar from Oak and had battled Miki with Cyndaquil and Scar. Cyndaquil lost, unable to land any hits, but Scar got revenge and took the win against Skarmory.

Ash wanted to do more training with Cyndaquil, and Scar was happy to help. Cyndaquil learned Flame Wheel from the training. Cyndaquil: Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Swift, and Quick Attack

Scar: Fire Fang, Smog, Flamethrower, and Pursuit

Miki battled Brock, and during the match Vulpix evolved into Ninetails, unleashing a powerful Fire Blast and landing a win. “Not bad Brock, you have a lot of passion.” Miki praised.

“Oh Miki, you are quite the tough trainer, you have pierced my heart!”

“I don’t think so, I think your heart lies elsewhere.”

“Huh?” Perfect timing as Ash showed back up.

Miki patted his shoulder. “You should tell him.” Ketchum had a rematch with her later and Cyndaquil beat Skarmory. Totodile got his chance to battle and was able to beat Miki’s pokemon too, his dancing skills taking Miki off guard.

-x-

Misty was staying at the Pokemon Center, but Ash slipped out with his Pokemon. He called out his Totodile, Scar, and Cyndaquil. Pikachu was waiting for them. Ash got naked, moaning as he felt finally free and naked.

Scar buried his face in Ash’s balls and inhaled deeply. “Miss me buddy?” Scar yipped happily, giving Ash’s balls a lick. “You’ll get a turn, but can you keep watch for me?” He nodded and set off.

Ash bent over and spread his cheeks. “You ready to mate Totodile?”

“Toto!” he had hearts in his eyes. He jumped on Ash and began to rim eagerly!

Ash slumped to the ground as Totodile ate him out. His cock slipped from his sheath ready to plunder Ketchum’s tight ass. He mounted the boy’s wet, throbbing hole and began a brisk pace. “Ah ohh ah ah ah!”

He began to drool, Totodile’s pace was so wild it had him seeing stars. “Pika!” “Cynda!” Pikachu and Cyndaquil approached, cocks hard and wanting. Ash began pumping their dicks, teasing the slits with his thumbs.

Brock had followed them, and began playing with his cock and balls. ‘Ash is so sexy, I want him!’ He wanted to play with Ash’s big balls, squeezing them as he stuffed his big dick in Ash’s tempting ass.

“Totodile!” the pokemon cried out, shooting deep inside Ash, while Pikachu and Cyndaquil shoot all over his face. Ash came and Brock felt a pang of jealousy.

‘I want to make him cum!’ Brock was pent up, and his balls have been itching like crazy since the circus incident. ‘How is he so sexy!’ Just as Brock was about to cum...

“Hound!” Scar popped out scaring Brock from his hiding spot.

“Brock?!” Ash gasped.

Brock blushed, what a situation. Ash naked and covered in cum with one of his pokemon inside him. Brock naked with a hard wet dick, pre-cum all over his hand, it was clear what he was doing.

Things were about to change for the two, in more ways than one.

To be continued


	6. Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 Breeding

Brock’s manhood refused to go down, in fact this situation only strengthened his arousal. Totodile pulled out of Ash and did a little dance. Ketchum was quiet, he didn’t know what to say or do in this situation. It was like both guys were waiting for the other to say something, making the growing silence more awkward.

Ash was still hard, leaking all over, his hole was still gaping and cum stuffed. His body flushed and messy. His massive balls were throbbing, itching to cum again. Scar was done with the awkward silences. Brock wasn’t a threat so he wanted his turn.

The Houndour came over and mounted Ash, thrusting into him and making the boy moan. Scar growled in delight, he licked Ash’s cheek before thrusting into him wildly. Ketchum moaned.

Brock gulped and licked his lips. He took hold of his leaking cock and started pumping it. “Brock?” Ash gasped. Houndour’s pace was brutal, his heavy balls smacking against his ass.

“Yes Ash,” he found his voice. “This is because of you and your Pokemon.”

“You knew?” he moaned. He’s been so worried about Brock and Misty finding out, but Brock knew.

“Yes...” This lifted a huge weight off of Ash’s shoulders.

“You’ve been watching?”

“Yeah...” Brock blushed.

“But I thought...that you were...” Ash gasped as Scar’s dick brushed his sweet spot. His inner walls clenching around the Dark type’s thrusting manhood.

“I can’t explain it Ash. I think it’s like you and your Pokemon. I feel a bond towards you I really can’t explain it.” Ash understood, he felt something towards his pokemon that he couldn’t explain either. This unique mating bonds he had with his pokemon, they were special.

The fact Brock was watching them was weirdly exciting. Brock didn’t treat him different, he didn’t find him disgusting, the opposite in fact. Ash was getting fucked by Houndour, and Brock was hard as a rock. He’d seen the man soft in the hot springs from time to time, but he was pretty impressive hard.

Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and Totodile were discussing. Scar was enjoying his turn, loving the heat and friction around him. The clap of his balls against Ash’s ass sent an extra burst of pleasure through his groin. “Oh Scar so hot!” He gave him a scratch behind the ears.

Scar panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was close so close, Ash could feel him pulsing and throbbing inside him. His repeated thrusts and jabs to Ash’s sweet spot was pushing the young man closer to the edge. “Is he fucking you good, Ash?”

Ash looked at him. “Yes, Scar is so good. He’s fucking me so good!” Scar felt he could do better, and he began to thrust harder and faster. “Ohhh!”

“He’s gonna cum inside you, breed you!” Brock picked up the pace on his dick.

“Yes!” Ash moaned.

Brock got in close, seeing Ash’s hole swallow the monster’s penis again and again. His penis and massive balls were bobbing with every thrust. “You are so beautiful.”

Ash’s hole got even tighter, making Houndour howl. Their climaxes hit, Scar pumping him with his semen, and Ash exploding all over his chest and stomach. Brock is amazed by his load. His own release comes, but now came the new part.

The two had to talk. Scar pulled out and joined Ash’s other pokemon. Cyndaquil and Scar were a bit wary of Brock, Pikachu wasn’t sure what was gonna happen, while Totodile was happy go lucky about all this. Brock helped clean Ash up.

“Does Misty know?” Ash asked.

“No, and I’m not gonna tell her or anyone.” Brock wiped off his arms. “I do have questions though.”

“Okay...”

“Do I need to clean you out here?” He caressed Ash’s hole, monster cum oozing out.

“No, my body absorbs it.” Ash blushed, Brock traced his rim, his touch was so gentle.

“Is that why your balls are like this?” Brock cupped Ash’s balls with both hands.

“Ahh yes!” Ash’s penis rose back up as Brock inspected his massive orbs. “My...my body has evolved.”

“And your pokemon drink your cum too?” Ash nodded, his touch was sending waves of pleasure through him. Brock was really interested in this, he’d seen the improvement in Ash’s pokemon after mating with him. “It is possible that just as Pokemon cum can evolve humans, the reverse is true.”

Ash whimpered and moaned bucking into Brock’s touch. “Brock...”

“Sorry,” Brock was hard again. “You have such big balls, and you cum a lot. I noticed you were uncomfortable awhile back, because you weren’t able to cum?” Ash nodded.

Brock rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Maybe, we can work something out.”

“What are you thinking?” Ash’s heart was racing.

“I think, I can help get you more alone time with your Pokemon.” Brock could give them cover, provide them with the means of mating safely and more often.

“You’d do that?”

“Well Ash, I am a breeder.” He smirked at him. Ash looked from him to his Pokemon.

“Pika pika pi pik?” Pikachu spoke.

“I think Pikachu wants to know what you want in return?” Pikachu nods.

“Well...” His eyes roamed Ash’s body. “I do like to watch, seeing you mate with your pokemon is sexy.” He was hesitant, his true desire on the tip of his tongue.

“Is that all?” Ash could feel it wasn’t, Brock wanted more. Totodile nudged him.

“No...I...I want to be involved. I want to touch you, hold you, and kiss you. I want to form a mating bond with you too!” Both guys blushed at the confession. “Ash I care about you so much, I want to be with you.” The evidence was pretty clear.

Ash looked to his Pokemon. Pikachu had a huddle and the pokemon talked among themselves. “Tototo dile!”

“Cynda!”

“Dour!” he growled. “Dour dour houn!”

“Pika, chu chu.”

Totodile seemed to be in Brock’s corner. “I think you won Cyndaquil over.”

“And Houndour?” The way Scar was looking at him made him nervous.

“I think he’s saying it’s fine but if you hurt me he’s gonna bite your….” Ash looked down at Brock’s fully erect penis. Scar smirked and nodded.

Brock gulped. “I swear I’d never hurt him!”

Pikachu wanted Ash to be happy, ultimately it’d be his decision who he wanted to mate with. If it was a new Pokemon or even a human. If Brock loved Ash as they did, it’d be cruel to ignore that.

Brock had to swear to play by their rules. “What do you say Ash? I might be a virgin but I’d love to prove my feelings for you!”

Ash smiled and pulled Brock in for a kiss. “Mmm.” Ash licked his lips and Brock parted them. Their kiss deepened and the brunette felt his courage rise. He began to dominate the kiss, swallowing one of Ash’s moans.

Brock brought their dicks together, he rolled his hips, creating a wonderful friction between them. The Pokemon watched them go at it, turn about was fair play. “You are beautiful!” Brock panted when the kiss broke.

“You are really hot Brock!” he was kissed again, Brock playing with his tongue with his own. Their tongues danced and played, it was like a battle one where they were both winners.

‘I get to kiss him!’ Brock’s hands roamed over Ash’s form. ‘I get to touch him!’ he found Ash’s nipples, the perky buds were big and asking to be toyed with. ‘I can please him!’

He pinched Ash’s nipples, causing Ash to break the kiss with a moan. “Brock, this feels so good!”

“I might be a virgin but I’ve done my research, your nipples are an erogenous zones.” he toyed with the buds, rubbing, flicking, pinching, tugging; each action offering different sensations that had Ash writhing.

It was different than having his nipples licked or sucked. Brock’s talented fingers were playing with him like an instrument. He made Ash buck and gasp, creating more friction between their hard dicks. “This feels so good!”

Brock leaned down to suck on one of Ash’s nipples, using his now free hand to hold Ash’s. Their fingers laced. The older male sucked on Ash’s nipple, lapping at it like a pokemon, before sucking on it again. “Ohh Brock ohhh!”

Having his nipples pinched and sucked together sent Ash over the edge and he came all over Brock’s penis and his stomach and chest. “Still so much cum, you produce milk like a Miltank!” Ash shivered. “May I?”

Ash nodded, and the taller boy began to lick Ash’s cum off his chest, working his way down Ash’s sexy body. His travels had gifted Ash a powerful physique. Brock was in heaven, Ketchum’s semen was delicious, it was like the perfect blend of berry juice and man milk.

His essence was thick and full of vitamins. ‘No wonder his Pokemon like it so much!’ He lapped at his toned stomach moving lower and lower. It tasted so good, he kept wanting more. Soon he was face to face with Ash’s dripping cock. It was time to drink from the source.

He lapped at Ash’s dick, teasing him with his tongue. His hands came down to play with his balls, fondling the glorious orbs. “Mmm Brock!” He gave the tip a tongue lashing. Ash was close again.

“So sensitive!” He took him into his mouth and began sucking on him.

“Ohh!”

“Mmm!” Brock moaned around his cock, sending intense vibrations through it. “Sho Tashty!” Brock played with Ash’s cock and balls, sending him into a frenzy of pleasure. His toes were curling, body bucking off the ground.

“Brock...I’m cumming!” He responded by sucking on Ash even harder, his tongue caressing the underside of his penis. “Ahhh!” His heavy balls lurched and his cum flooded Brock’s mouth.

The taste was explosive, Brock shuddered in a dry orgasm. ‘Oh fuck!’ He chugged Ash’s semen. ‘So much cum!’ Brock felt a surge of primal instincts rush through him. In monster terms if Ash was a fully evolved, Brock had become a second stage.

He finished drinking Ash’s semen, and he felt super charged and refreshed. Brock licked his lips. Ketchum shivered. He looked intense, like a wild beast.

Brock buried his face in Ash’s balls and inhaled his manly musk. “Brock!?” He gasped. The older male looked so pleased, he kept sniffing and started licking his sack. He was really enjoying himself as he came.

“I couldn’t help it!” Brock gasped, pulling back. He was still hard and twitching. Ash got up and moved onto his hands and knees. His plump booty shaking as he got into place. Brock’s little Onix was so hard it hurt.

His ass looked even better up close, his hole winking at him, a trickle of monster cum leaking out. ‘This is too much!’

“Please Brock, mate me!” Brock surged forth. He lathered his cock up and lined himself at his entrance. His penis nudged his opening, his cock getting coated in a mix of semen.

‘He’s amazing!’ Brock pushed in, and the inner walls clamped around Brock’s cock. It was perfect! So warm, tight, Brock felt so happy to give up his virginity to Ash. He sank into him, inch after glorious inch.

Ash took him all the way down to the root. Brock’s pelvis grinding into his ass. “So tight, so good, so wow!” Brock was shaking, it was tight, so wonderfully tight.

“Brock you are twitching like crazy inside me!”

“That’s because I wanna cum inside!”

“Do it!” Ash’s inner walls clenched and Brock howled. His cum pumping deep into Ash. The orgasm knocked Brock for a loop, it lasted for several minutes and made his legs feel like jelly.

Ketchum shuddered in delight as Brock’s semen pumped inside him. “Brock, please, please fuck me!” He ground his ass against him.

He was still hard, even after the powerful orgasm. “Okay!” he took hold of Ash’s hips and began to move. “Ohh fuck!”

“Brock!” He pulled all the way back, only to snap his hips forward. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” He did it again and again, creating long strong thrusts that had them both moaning.

“Your insides are so wet and slippery I love it. Your ass is perfect, so fucking perfect!” Ash blushed as Brock praised him. His thrusts were growing more powerful, he was getting a good rhythm going.

The sounds of skin striking skin, and their moans echoed about. Brock lasted longer, drinking Ash’s semen was doing wonders for him. The two enjoyed being connected with each other, Ash even bucking back to meet Brock’s thrusts.

Brock pushed Ash to climax, and continued thrusting into his tight heat. As his orgasm drew closer, Brock covered Ash’s body with his own, then he reached around. One hand played with one of Ash’s nipples, the other played with his bouncing cock. “Ohh Brock!”

“Ash!” They were so close, when their orgasms finally hit they were in seconds of each other.

Brock grunted and groaned as he pumped Ash full of even more cum. Ketchum’s seed spilled over the ground, a bit of a waste but they’d prepare better for next time. Brock’s spent dick slipped from Ash’s hole.

The two shared an awkward kiss. “Pika!” Ash and Brock looked over, his pokemon were hard and ready to go.

“They want their turn, come in front of me.” Brock obeyed.

Cyndaquil mounted Ash, Totodile and Pikachu sucked on Ash’s nipples, while Scar sucked on his penis. The sight alone had Brock’s penis standing back at attention. Ash pulled him forward and started sucking on his rod.

“Ohh wow this is the best!” Brock sighed in delight. “Oh ohh!” He held Brock’s hips as he worked up and down his shaft. He was loving Ash’s oral skills, his head rolled back.

Brock was part of the family now. He woud do anything and everything to protect this.

-x-

Ash and Brock came back to the campsite. “Where have you two been?” Misty snapped.

“We were training.” Brock said and Pikachu agreed.

“This late?” Misty crossed her arms.

“Ash is very serious about training, we’ll be doing special training a lot more from now on.”

“That’s right.”

“Tch, whatever he’s gonna need it. Maybe he’ll make it past the top 16 this time.” she turned in.

“Ugh, I don’t like her!” Brock patted his back.

“Don’t let her get to you. You are a great trainer, and care a lot about your pokemon.” He knew Ash learned his lesson from Kanto. “I’ve seen your improvement, and I need to get back into training myself, I’ll be your battle partner and we can keep growing together.”

“Thanks Brock,” Ash leaned against him. It was nice having someone on his side. Brock kissed Ash, before the two went to their tents. “This is nice right Pikachu?”

“Pika pi pika!” He’d talk to the others, and he was sure they’d all agree. They were willing to share as long as Ash was happy.

To be continued Fowl Play


End file.
